1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headwear, such as baseball-style caps and, more particularly, to headwear having an external surface, the appearance of which can be selectively changed by the end user thereof. The invention is also directed to a method of changing the ornamental appearance of the headwear.
2. Background Art
Baseball-style caps are becoming increasingly popular. These caps are worn not only by baseball players but as casual wear by all age groups and both sexes. One need only visit a sporting goods store to see the wide range of ornamentation being offered on this type of headwear and the large number of companies offering such headwear.
As the consumer demand and the number of participants in the manufacture of such headwear increase, there becomes an increasing need to offer headwear that is different and appealing to the consumer.